


Skaggy Style

by GoldenAlderBranch



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F, tumblr crosspost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAlderBranch/pseuds/GoldenAlderBranch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moxxi tries to help Nisha get over her fear of dogs using a training session with Duokino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skaggy Style

“Beg.”  
The tension on the air was palpable as the sherif stood, her posture cold and demanding. She was going to get what she wanted.   
“I said beg for it.” A tiny whimper filled the air and a softer voice spoke up.  
“Nisha, honey? Why don’t we start off with something easier? Or a bit less…hard?”  
Nisha just about snapped at her.  
“No. I gave a command.” Moxxi rolled her eyes, as Nisha tried one last time. “Beg.”  
Finally, Duokino begged. Nisha smirked. Moxxi rolled her eyes yet again.  
“Happy now?” Nisha jumped as the skag sniffed her hand, her body tensing. “Come on Nisha. You can do it.” Slowly, Nisha’s shaking hand reached down to pet Duokino’s head. “See, sugar? No biting, no diseases.”  
“Could’ve bit me. I could have died.” It was a little known fact that the sheriff was actually afraid of dogs. She killed them out hatred of her own fear and her need for control. She needed to be in control, no matter the situation. Currently, she desperately wanted to wring the little skag’s neck, but she hated to think of Moxxi being upset.Moxxi frowned as she realized her girlfriend was actually shaking, from petting his head.  
“Nisha?” Moxxi felt a bit guilty, as she had suggested a little training session to break the ice between them. She didn’t think it would be nearly that bad.  
“I want to go back inside now.” Moxxi would later pretend she didn’t see her moment of weakness, but for now, she led her inside and onto the couch. “Are you okay?”  
“Uh uh.” Nisha buried her face into Moxxi’s shoulder as her breathing calmed down.   
“It just reminds me of my mom.” Moxxi was concerned.  
“How so?”  
“I loved my dog. So damn much. My dad defended it, and even though I loved it, it tried to kill me. Same deal.” Nisha started to sniffle. “I thought the dog was an escape, my friend, but it made things worse.”  
“Alright, sugar. I’ve got you. She can’t hurt you ever again.” Nisha had never broken down this bad in front of her before. “I love you.” Nisha just sniffed and breathed until she calmed down. Moxxi was always good at grounding her. She was so unlike anything else on Pandora…she was soft, and she smelled nice, and she was warm, and most importantly she actually cared about her.   
Nisha heard a snort, and looked over. Duokino was rolled on his back, perfectly still except for his tongue lolling out as he panted. Moxxi glared at her skag, hoping he’d get the hint and leave. Nisha laughed nervously, holding Moxxi’s hand tight enough to make her grimace.  
“Y-you’re just a clown, aren’t you?” Moxxi tensed, fearing the worst. “You just want a little love…”  
Nisha shakily reached a hand down to pet him, this time not pulling away. “You’re not like my mom… You’re just a pathetic little pup. I could shoot you right now. You’re completely at my mercy.” Moxxi raised an eyebrow, hoping for the best. Nisha felt the scraggly fur on his underbelly, reminding her of how her own hair felt when she was younger and never really styled her hair. Surprisingly, Duokino stayed on his back, sensing that she needed a moment. Slowly, Nisha picked him up, marveling at just how light he felt. He was probably still malnourished, as they hadn’t had him long. The skag curled in her lap, warming it up. After a few minutes, she stopped shaking, instead admiring the little ball in her lap. He had a few scars here and there, and an ear was clipped. He was young, but he had had a hard life already. It suddenly dawned on Nisha that like her, the pup was a survivor. He knew what the world was like, and all he was looking for was a bit of love, which he found in Moxxi, like her.  
“Are you okay, sugar?”  
“I think I am, Moxxi.”   
Little snores rumbled from Duokino’s throat. His vulnerability made Nisha feel all the safer, leaning on Moxxi as her eyes slowly closed, focusing on his heart Beatty help calm herself. She was still afraid, and it was going to take more than one training session to fix the years of trauma that made her so bitter, but she was slowly getting there, if the pup snuggling her was any indication.  
Nisha couldn’t help but think that, maybe, since she did so well, Moxxi would let her have a special training session with her as the sheriff’s bitch.


End file.
